


step three: success?

by velvetnoodle (goldfishsunglasses)



Series: louis tomlinson’s completely 100% foolproof guide to snagging the fit bloke next door [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Barbecue, Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/velvetnoodle
Summary: prompt #121: sprinkler





	step three: success?

When Harry’d asked him if he wanted to go somewhere to cool down, Louis hadn’t been expecting this. Truthfully, he thought he was being propositioned. Like going inside where there’s air con and maybe taking off all their clothes kind of cooling down. Alas, Harry’s idea of cooling down meant dragging out a plastic sprinkler shaped like an elephant and convincing Louis to join him in the spray.

It’s lame. But it’s Harry, and he can’t say no to Harry. Besides, once their clothes are soaked through, he’s got an even better excuse to take them off.

(And it works.)


End file.
